Bumper cars and cotton candy
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: CS fluffy oneshot. Sarah decides the guys need an afternoon off.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bumper cars and cotton candy  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Chuck/Sarah  
Category: Fluffy one shot  
Timeline: Set late second season but before Chuck vs. the dream job. Could be considered a sequel to my previous fic Sacrifice.  
Summary: Sarah decides the guys need an afternoon off  
Author's notes: Part two will be posted on Monday

Years of training plus nearly two years of working on Operation Bartoski helped Sarah Walker stand her ground.  
She was proud of herself for not flinching at the anger in her partner's voice.

"What did I say about lying to me, Walker?"

"It was for your own good, Casey."

"Where have I heard that before?"John Casey growled as he took a step forward.

Chuck ducked in between his two handlers making sure to keep Sarah behind him. Not that he thought Sarah couldn't take care of herself but an angry Casey was well, an angry Casey.

"She does have a point."Chuck stated trying to hide a smile. Sarah's idea for the afternoon really was a good one even if she had to trick both of them into coming.

"Don't tempt me, Bartowski. I'm sure there's something around here I could cause bodily harm with."

Chuck glanced around the bustling Santa Monica Pier amusement park and winced.

"It's only for a few hours, Casey."Sarah interjected quietly. "We need it."

"It's a waste of time."

"Some times we need to do that."Chuck agreed. "Of all people both of you deserve an afternoon off….besides the summer's almost over we can have one fun day can't we?"

"We live in California, Chuck….summer doesn't end."John retorted wincing as he sounded like a postcard.

Chuck gently pushed him towards the crowd on the boardwalk. "Stop and smell the roses and all that….just once….it won't kill you."

"I doubt that."Casey argued but he could feel his resolve crumbling.

It'd been a long six months.  
Very long.  
The temperature today was perfect.

The sound of the waves mixing with the delighted squeals of children and the music from the merry-go-round…..

Sarah smiled as she saw her partner's protests and grumbling cease as they walked along the pier.

She slipped her right hand into Chuck's and felt him squeeze it before lacing their fingers.

"Casey, I bet they have a game over there were you could spend all afternoon shooting something."Chuck stated with a grin as they walked past the food stands.

"They're probably rigged."

"Your chance to beat the system."Sarah countered as she tugged Chuck towards a stand that was selling cotton candy.

Sarah bought the cotton candy in traditional pink when it was her turn. She popped a swatch into her mouth and closed her eyes as it melted.  
Her father had taken her to places like this when she was little but it was always to pull a con, work the crowd.  
Never to have fun and be a kid.

"You want to do movie night after this?"Chuck asked as the trio began walking again.  
They'd been dating for almost six months and he couldn't believe how smoothly it had gone.

Especially with how crazy their lives were….he'd been waiting for somebody to find out. He suspected the General knew and was looking the other way but couldn't prove it.  
They deserved some happiness…wherever they could snatch it.

"Sure."Sarah replied as she took another mouthful of cotton candy. "Think we can keep it from Morgan this time?"

Chuck laughed. "Doubtful but there's always hope."

Sarah glanced to her right and saw they were alone. "Where'd Casey go?"

Chuck followed her gaze. "Probably to find an innocent plastic duck to shoot."

"Come on….merry-go-around's just ahead."

Sarah and Chuck made it through the short line and onto the carousel just as it started up again.

Sarah climbed onto a black stallion while Chuck chose the lion that was on the inside line next to her.  
As the ride started and completed one rotation Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah. She was just about to lean against him when a young voice broke the moment.

"Ewwww kissing….Momma they're kissing."

Chuck laughed and glanced back at the six year old boy with red hair who was sitting atop a tiger. The brown haired woman in her thirties standing next to him flashed them an apologetic smile.

"It's alright."Sarah stated with a grin as she turned back around. Chuck's arm remained on her shoulders.

Sarah almost pulled away from him. It was too much of a risk to show such public displays of affection. She'd allowed the kiss, instigated the holding of hands. She was slipping allowing herself to get too comfortable.  
But it was a day off….they deserved one of those, didn't they?

Chuck felt her tension and squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

"Thinking too much."Sarah replied with a nod as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Chuck slipped his left arm so it was around her waist and pulled Sarah closer. He had a feeling he knew where her thoughts were.  
Where they always were.  
Always an agent.

It was part of what Chuck loved about Sarah.  
Her loyalty, determination and passion.

The ride slowed and came to a stop. As it did Chuck came up with a plan.  
There had to be a way for all of them to relax and have fun.  
If only for a few hours.

Once his feet were on solid ground Chuck caught Sarah's right hand in his and tugged her away from the ride and back towards the boardwalk.

"Come on."

"What?"Sarah asked with a laugh delighted to see sparkle in Chuck's eyes.

"I've got an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

I meant to post this during the summer but real life got in the way. Enjoy :)

Title: Bumper cars and cotton candy  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Chuck/Sarah  
Category: Fluffy one shot  
Timeline: Set late second season but before Chuck vs. the dream job. Could be considered a sequel to my previous fic Sacrifice.  
Summary: Sarah decides the guys need an afternoon off

Casey wandered along the small midway. The smell of fried food had won and ten minutes earlier he'd found himself purchasing a corn dog. He'd almost brought the person selling deep fried twinkies on a stick in for questioning.  
It just wasn't natural or normal.

Munching on the corn dog Casey half heartedly glanced at the various games. He should humor Walker and play one.  
Just to show her that he could beat any rigged game.

Smiling at the thought of a new challenge Casey felt the tension drain from his shoulders.  
He finished the corn dog tossing the stick and wrapper into a nearby trashcan. Casey made his way to the nearest shooting game and picked his spot.  
An afternoon off.  
A challenge  
Warm sunshine and the ocean.  
What could be better?

"Ready?"The operator called out.

Casey looked up at his target of a cascade of multi-colored balloons. Then over at his competition….two second grade boys and a girl slightly older.

A grin crossed John's face….this could be fun after all.  
He'd win and still be able to teach the youngsters that you couldn't trust anybody.  
Not even at an amusement park.

*********

"The view's incredible."Sarah whispered as their seat on he Ferris wheel reached the top.

Chuck smiled though his gaze wasn't on the Pacific but on the woman next to him. "Not as beautiful as you."

Sarah blushed and turned to face him. "Chuck."

"I love you."Chuck stated softly as he captured her lips with his.

"I love you too."Sarah replied when they broke apart. She nestled against him taking his hands in hers as she looked back at the ocean. "This afternoon has been perfect."

Chuck rested his head on top of hers. "Not over yet."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's right hand just as the ride started moving again.

They were still arm and arm as they stepped off the Ferris wheel and walked back to the boardwalk.

*********

If it was one thing Casey hated it was tears.  
The brown eyed blonde girl had immeaditely burst into them the second he had won.  
She cried harder as the game operator handed over the prize.  
A large bright pink teddy bear.

Casey had the bear under one arm just as the girl's mother appeared. With a shake of his head John handed the bear back to the tattooed bald man.

"Let the kid have it."

"She didn't win."

Casey felt his eyes narrow. "Not much of a salesman are you? She gets the bear, she's happy…begs Mommy and Daddy to play again."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "This ain't a full time op for me. No skin off me either way but I'll give it to her."

Casey watched for a moment as the girl stopped crying and was only sniffling as her mother took the bear. The mother knelt down and gave it to her daughter.  
The bear almost as big as the child.

Turning John melted into the crowd. Maybe Chuck and Sarah had enough and they could all go home.  
Some how Casey knew they'd be here until the place closed.  
Part of him wasn't bothered by that.

*********

Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard. She was having a hard time staying on her feet and her sides were starting to ache.

"It's not that funny."Casey grumbled as he reached for the offending object that was perched on his head.

"Oh it is, trust me."Chuck stated with a laugh as he double checked his cell phone to make sure the priceless picture was saved.

John down at the brown hat that had a pair of moose antlers attached.

"You did Bullwinkle proud."Sarah complimented with a giggle as she finally caught her breath and was able to talk.

Casey looked from one teammate to the other and back again "You never know what will come in handy." He turned back to the cashier. " I'll take this and one of those and one of that one on the far wall."

The blonde teen with pink streaks in her short hair nodded and went to retrieve the items in question. The girl returned and Casey paid for the items.

"Don't need a bag, thanks. We'll wear them."John stated as he handed one hat to Sarah and the other to Chuck.

"You're kidding."Sarah replied as she held up hers.

"When in Rome."Casey urged as he pulled out his own phone and called up the camera.

"You look good in anything."Chuck said to Sarah as they walked towards the door of the souvenir shop.

Sarah laughed and put on her black pirate hat and paused just outside the entrance

Chuck placed the bright purple plastic headband on his head and turned to face Casey.  
The two green Martians bobbed on top of the dual metal springs attached to the headband.

"I would say I can't see where this would be useful in a mission but I know better."Chuck commented as he moved his head once more and the aliens dinged together.

Casey snapped a picture of Chuck and Sarah.

"You two look ridiculous."John stated still holding his moose antlers.

Sarah giggled. "Takes one to know one. Put it back on."

"You owe me."Casey groused but put the moose antlers back on.

"Consider us even."Sarah countered.

"This will be classic."Chuck stated with a wide smile as he positioned himself between Sarah and Casey for a group picture.

"If anybody gets a hold of this, Bartowski I'll kill you…and it won't be fast."John muttered.

"Relax, Casey."Chuck replied as he maneuvered his cell phone so the camera was in range and at the right angle. "And smile."

Once the picture was taken Casey took off the moose antlers but Sarah left her pirate hat on as did Chuck his aliens.

They moved back into the crowd with John shaking his head his expression a cross between amusement and disgust.  
He was getting soft in his old age.  
There was no other answer to what had just occurred.

**********

The sun set splashing brilliant colors across the Pacific as Casey, Chuck and Sarah emerged from the bumper cars.

"Recruiting wasn't fair, Casey."Sarah stated with a grin as they headed towards the parking lot.

John smiled."With you two ganging up on me I had to call in backup."

"Those teenagers hit hard."Chuck agreed as he placed his free hand on his right hip.  
There would be a bruise there in the morning but that was nothing new.

"What's the matter Bartowski can't take what you dish out?"

"Want a rematch, old man?"Chuck countered. "Anytime."

"Watch the old man stuff….I'll make you do inventory in the castle and the Orange Orange."

Sarah giggled as they reached the car she plucked the keys out of her purse and turned around. "Now boys if you behave I'll buy pizza."

"Deal."Chuck replied as he stepped away from a still glowering Casey and gave Sarah a quick kiss before getting in the passenger side.

"He's still doing inventory."Casey stated as he and Sarah climbed into the car.

"Admit it, Casey."Chuck began as he turned around in the seat as Sarah backed the vehicle out. "You had fun today."

Sarah watched her partner in the rearview mirror as she negotiated the traffic leaving the parking lot.

"Maybe."John admitted and then after a beat added. "Thanks, Walker."

"You're welcome."Sarah acknowledged as she exchanged a glance with Chuck.

Chuck smiled and settled back into the seat. Sarah pulled the car out into traffic just as the last rays of the sun vanished over the horizon.

Chuck wanted to capture this afternoon and place it in a bottle. To pull it out when things got dark and crazy.  
Or better yet to freeze time.

With a sad shake of his head that caused the aliens to bob he turned to look out the window.  
Chuck knew those options weren't possible.

Reality would slink back in.  
They'd be back fighting for their lives before they knew it.

Reaching over Chuck took Sarah's free hand in his and squeezed it. He lightly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.  
She smiled briefly before returning her attention to the heavy traffic.

This day had been perfect and Chuck made a promise to himself that they'd have other days like this.  
Even if they had to trick Casey again.

They deserved it…..fun was a part of life.  
It balanced out the drudgery and darkness.

It was important….just like love and friendship.  
Friendship and family.

end


End file.
